Iván Díaz/Arcade
Battle Rhythm Prologue (Iván is seen walking with his backpack in a typical Venzuelan High School with random classmates.) Iván Díaz, The White Pigeon. When he was a child, bore witness how a Drug Cartel lord by the name Maximiliano Guzmán killed his parents and took him like a son with the purpose of inheriting the criminal business in a near future. (Then we cut to Iván visiting the gravestones of his parents.) Fortunately, he's aware of the physical abuse delivered by his boss and denounced him through a battle and after that, the police arrested him. Iván finally avenged their deaths. (Ivan reads the invitation of the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament sent by his friend Carlos days ago.) Now, knowing that his country is already tarnished with crime and infamy, he enters the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament to restore Venezuela by becoming a hero who fights for the defenseless. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Damian Williams Pre-Fight Cutscene (Stage takes place in Picadilly Park. Iván comes to scene and according to the bracket card he's reading, his next opponent is Damian, who's busy taking selfies.) * Iván: "I just noticed that you're my next opponent, right?" (However, Damian ignores him and continues to take selfies with his smartphone.) * Iván: "Don't ignore me... are you listening to me?" (Damian then sends his selfies to instagram, much to Iván's dismay.) * Iván: "Ok! If you're not listening me... then I will react you now" (Iván slaps Damian, who unfortunately has triggered his anger due to the fact that his face is touched.) * Damian: "My face! Aaargh!! You just hurt it on purpose!" * Iván: "Hey! Don't blame me... we got a match." * Damian: "Nobody touches my perfect face... prepare for the payback, fool!" * Iván: "You're not but a narcissistic cretino." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (Damian is still unconsious and with his face completely scratched from the fight while imaginary blue tweeties surround his head for a while.) * Iván: "Poor Damian... he was too handsome." (Ivan ponders for ten seconds and then he reacts.) * Iván: "However, considering that you like selfies. How about taking one with me?" (Iván grabs Damian's Smartphone, and takes a selfie with him in an ironic way. The camera cuts to a selfie of them superimposed over a flashy background for five seconds before it cuts back to normal.) * Iván: "¡Te veo luego!" (Translation: "See ya later!") (Iván puts the smartphone on the floor and leaves the park as the camera focuses now on Damian.) * Damian (thinking): "One day of these... Iván will pay for ruining my perfect face!" Tournament Finals - VS. Takeru Hojo Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we got two young contenders that severed their ties with the organized crime! Introducing first... The White Pigeon: Iván Díaz! And his oponent, please welcome... The Electric Prodigy: Takeru Hojo!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Takeru: "The Venezuelan bully hunter." * Iván: "Rina told me about you, son of the Yakuza boss." * Takeru: "What? Don't mention that one order by my father." * Iván: "Scared to reveal the truth?" (Takeru goes to his Electronic Aikido stance and challenges Iván.) * Takeru: "Beware what you say... you just stepped in the wrong arena!" * Iván: "Say what you want... I don't fear you!" After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Takeru, Iván is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Iván Díaz!" * Iván: "Takkun... I accept your atonement." * Takeru: "Great, I recognized your prowess." (Iván offers Takeru the oportunity to join the Rhythm Battlers.) * Iván: "I heard the Rhythm Battlers need a new member. Do you accept the offer?" * Takeru: "Consider it done, Iván!" (Takeru accepts the offer by shaking Iván's hand. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Iván: "Creo que alguien olvidó pagar el recibo de la lúz." (Translation: "I think someone forgot to pay the electric bill.") * Takeru: "Not precisely..." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Iván Díaz." * Iván: "I just won the tournament... what's next for me?" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Takeru: "Don't... he will put you in danger!" * Iván: "I'm not a stranger to the danger, Takeru." * Takeru: "Allright... you can go." (Iván decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Iván gets out of it.) * Iván: "If this whole thing regarding that one guy is true, where's he?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Iván: "Don Z? What a strange name for a strange guy." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Iván: "Really? That's the only thing necessary? Nonethless, I'd go for it!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Iván Díaz. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Iván.) * Don Z: "He who fights for the innocents." * Iván: "It's that true that you are a bad guy?" * Don Z: "As a famous quote said best: Don't judge a book for its cover." * Iván: "However, I do judge you for that ridiculous look of yours." *laughs comically* (Don Z is getting mocked by Iván's commentaries.) * Don Z: "What did you say?" * Iván: "That you're nothing but a Reggaetonero!" *continues laughing* (Don Z shuts Iván's mouth with his hand and then he returns to the square one. After that, both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "Your jokes will come to an end, payaso." * Iván: "Says the one who lacks any sense of humor... but oh well." Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Iván: "How's that? Consider this karma." * Don Z: "Thanks for your wise words." * Iván: "Growing up in a crime-filled area really stinks." * Don Z: "Don't worry. I'm now atoning for what I have done long time ago." * Iván: "You're right all along. I judged you bad." * Don Z: "Not bad for a joke teller like you... consider this a truce." * Iván: "All right... where's the shadow figure the messenger mentioned earlier?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Iván: "So that passage leads to his location... I will try!" (Iván grabs the right arm Don Z to get up and both thank to each other with a pumpfist, then the former goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Iván goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "So the rumors are true... you're the White Pigeon." * Iván: "If you say so, then reveal yourself asshole!" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "My name is Doctor Giga... future master of this pathetic world. How do you feel beating the hell of your adoptive father?" * Iván: "This is my main motivation to fight for the innocent people." * Doctor Giga: "I originally expected you to be Maximiliano's worthy successor." * Iván: "I fed up with the physical and physicological abuse from his part. Did you hire him?" * Doctor Giga: "On one part, yes. However, he's a weakling compared to me. Changing the subject... who listens to Bachata?" * Iván: "I like this genre so much as my late parents." * Doctor Giga: "Well... I fucking hate it!" * Iván: "For which reason, madman?" * Doctor Giga: "I'm planning to undo every kind of music through my interdimensional conquest that started earlier ago!" (Iván is getting angry towards Doctor Giga's actions.) * Iván: "My country is already damaged by criminals! And you're going to tarnish it more with your dictatorship?" * Doctor Giga: "Wait a minute, this is not the moment to insult me! Not even your president Nicolás Maduro would stop my plans!" * Iván: "Maduro is not my president and Earth will never be yours! So prepare to deliver you a piece of your own medicine!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Iván and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "Fine... because this will be the last day of your life, silly prankster dumbass!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Iván: "Like I said earlier... Earth will never be yours!" * Doctor Giga: "You think you have won, Iván? You're wrong!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Iván: "¡Ay basura! This is getting bullshit!" * Doctor Giga: "Tremble many times as you can, living joke. Your days are counted!" (Then Iván looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Iván: "But before I leave, can you open this gift, please?" * Doctor Giga: "For me?" * Iván: "Con toda confianza." (Iván gives Doctor Giga a "Jack in the Box" as a gift. The latter opens, only to realize that inside, has a papercut of the Trollface appearing surprisingly with a word bubble that says "Problem?".) * Doctor Giga: "You liar!" * Iván: "¡Espero que te sirva de lección, chatarra de dictador!" (Translation: "I hope this serves as a lesson, scrap of a dictator!") (After this, Iván turns behind and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "This is not funny at all, Iván Díaz!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut next day at the High School backyard, where we see a female black haired bully wearing a punk attire alongside with her posse. She's threatening a mid-dark skinned jock and his fellow football teammates.) * Female Bully: "Tell me, where's your steroids?" * Jock: "I don't have steroids." * Female Bully: "I need them for my soda." * Jock: "Sorry... but honestly, I don't use steroids." * Female Bully: "Then I have no choice but to cut your fucking neck." (The bully is using her knife and tries to injure the jock, that is until Iván's voice is heard.) * Iván: "Leave this guy alone!" * Female Bully: "Don't tell me..." (The bully turns around and sees Iván.) * Female Bully: "It's you... Iván" * Iván: "Sister, it's not the moment to bully someone because you're the daughter of my enemy." * Female Bully: "How dare you to insult the business of my father?" * Iván: "He never choose you as his successor. I was, but that's now past's thing." * Female Bully: "Because of that, you will pay!" (Just when the bully attempts to hurt Iván with her knife, she's unexpectedly stopped by the hand of the Principal, an elder woman resembling Muriel Finster from Recess.) * Principal: "Enough, Paulina!" (It's in this moment that the female bully's name is revealed to be Paulina Guzman, Iván's adoptive sister.) * Paulina (voiced by Christina Vee): "Director, what an unexpected surprise!" * Principal: "I saw that you're trying to kill your own brother." * Paulina: "But, principal--" * Principal: "No excuses... you're officially expe--" * Iván: "Don't expel her, Principal." (The Principal later turns to Iván.) * Principal: "What did you say?" * Iván: "If you do it, she will grow up to become a criminal like her father." * Paulina: "Iván?" * Iván: "I said that because I stopped his criminal business months ago, and I don't want my adoptive sister to take the same path. Please convince her to stay here. Sooner or later, she will change for the better." (Paulina leaves the knife on the floor and starts to cry as she hugs Iván.) * Paulina: "Perdoname, hermanito. Promise me that I will never bully the other classmates again." * Iván: "I promise." (Paulina gets off of the hug.) * Principal: "Thanks, Iván. Maybe you're a slacker, but I noticed that you're a good role model for young kids in the future, and because of that, I admire your motivational speeches." * Iván: "Gracias, Directora." (Translation: "Thanks, Principal.") * Principal: "As for you, Paulina, go with me at the Detention Center, I got the perfect treatment for to ajdust your behavior." * Paulina: "Yes, principal." (The, the Principal goes with Paulina at the Detention Room as Iván is thanked by the jock with a pumpfist, as the former posse and the football players follow suit on him. Later, we cut next night at Puerto Cabello, where Iván and Takeru are awaiting outside, planning their strategy against both the Venezuelan drug cartel members and the Yakuza, of which they're chatting.) * Takeru: "Is that Maximiliano's cronies?" * Iván: "Yeah. They're negotiating with your father's crooks." * Takeru: "They're mad at us for calling both of our relatives out." * Iván: "Now that you joined the Rhythm Battlers... perhaps it's the moment to show them what we're made of." * Takeru: "Exactly, aibou!" * Iván: "All right, it's showtime!" (Meanwhile, we cut to the criminals' conversation as they showcase the portfolio containing packs of marijuana inside. They start to open the portfolio contents are not shown on-screen.) * Venezolan Cartel Member #1: "Here's the heavy dose of marijuana our boss requested to you guys." * Yakuza #1: "Masaru-sensei will like this stuff to be delivered in the japanese streets!" * Venezolan Cartel Member #2: "Hey... someone's watching our activities!" (They notice the incoming attack of both Iván and Takeru.) * Yakuza #2: "Oh, shit!" (Iván kicks one of the Yakuza in the face with his Patada Flotante. The criminals are starting to attack Iván and Takeru.) * Yakuza #3: "The traitors!" * Iván: "¿Sorprendido de vernos?" (Translation: "Surprised to see us?") * Venezolan Cartel Member #2: "Attack them!" (The criminals are starting to fight against Iván and Takeru, but they counter each attack respectively in a correographed fight.) * Iván: "This is divertido! What do you think, Takkun?" * Takeru: "I'm feeling like a reborn man, Iván!" (Both guys continue to beat down the criminals for twenty seconds as they deliver their respective powers to their enemies.) * Iván (v/o): "In the school, I'm a regular student, a prankster and a bully hunter... but outside of it, I'm not only an unmasked crime fighter... I'm a Rhythm Battler, and I stand up for the defenseless." (The last take has Iván rushing towards one of the criminals and delivers his Humo de Vapor as the camera starts to focus closely on his face and the steam covering the half of his face in a freeze frame that lasts for ten seconds, then the screen fades to black.) Category:Subpages